deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katara vs. Amon
Katara vs. Amon, the third "What-If?" Death Battle contributed by Neutron67. Description Katara and Amon, two master waterbenders who are about to fight to the end to see who is superior. Will Amon's bloodbending prove too much, or will Katara rise above the Equalist and claim victory? Prelude Wiz: Earth, fire, air, and water. The four elements that can be bent in the world of Avatar. Boomstick: And if you happen to be a waterbender, you could surf some really big waves, or control a person's body with bloodbending! Wiz: Like Katara, waterbender of the South Pole. Boomstick: And Amon, the bloodbending leader of the Equalists. ''' Wiz: Now to make things even more interesting, this fight will be taking place during a full moon, giving both fighters stronger bending. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Katara Wiz: Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. The world became out of balance as they waged war for a hundred years, killing the Air Nomads and laying waste to the Earth Kingdom. In addition, they also lay waste to the two Water Tribes, taking away all the waterbenders in the South Pole, save one: Katara. Boomstick: But only because her dear old mother protected her identity during a Fire Nation raid, which also happened to be the day Katara lost her mother. Shortly after that, her father left to go fight in the war, leaving Katara alone. Well, puberty better happen early for this chick because she has to feed herself now. Wiz: Well, she had her brother and grandmother looking out for her, so there's that. But true enough. Katara lived most of her early life in the South Pole, with no waterbender to train her and develop her bending abilities. Boomstick: Until she and her brother found a small bald boy frozen in an iceberg. That was the day she met Aang, the Avatar and the last airbender, who fell in love with her at first sight. Katara: Why are you smiling at me like that? Aang: Oh, I was smiling? Sokka sighs. Boomstick: Well there's something you don't see every day. Wiz: Agreed. After she and her brother Sokka agreed to accompany Aang on his journey to master the four elements, Katara also began her journey to becoming one of the greatest waterbenders of all time. Boomstick: And she got plenty of opportunities to develop her powers. Especially after she stole a waterbending scroll from some pirates. Well, at least they weren't being captained by Jack Sparrow, or they'd have been screwed. Wiz: But after obtaining that scroll, Katara learned a wide variety of waterbending techniques, such as the water whip, a move she became particularly excellent in using. Boomstick: She's pretty good using water, especially when someone has pissed her off. Like the time Jet betrayed her trust after revealing his plans to destroy an evil town. Katara splashes Jet repeatedly before freezing him against a tree. Wiz: And that's only scratching the surface of her full potential. When they finally arrived at the North Pole, Katara faced a problem when Master Paku refused to train her simply because she was a girl. Boomstick: What a dick. Wiz: But that changed when he found out she was his fiancé's granddaughter. From that moment on, he saw great potential in Katara and agreed to teach her what he knew. And since then, her waterbending has been a sight to see. She has been able to challenge Paku in a fight, convert water to ice at will, and take on some of the most experienced and formidable benders of the time, such as members of the Dai Li. Katara: You can't knock me down! Boomstick: And her waterbending is pretty good for making surfboards for beach parties. And there was also the time she beat Azula. You know, that bitch who was always trying to kill them. Wiz: Well, Azula was losing her mind when that happened. However, it is worth noting that Katara beat Azula on the day of Sozin's Comet, which, on paper, should've meant Azula would be able to stomp Katara with ease. Katara has also put bloodbending to use before, a move created by the elderly waterbender Hama. Though Katara was repulsed by the fact that she could control other people, she has used it in the past. Boomstick: Ah, the terrible things I would do with bloodbending. Wiz: Yeah, I'll just use my imagination. The only major weakness Katara has shown in battle is she has left herself open to attack on multiple occasions; her fights with Mai and Ty Lee are perfect examples, and she only got the upper hand because of Appa. Boomstick: But more often than not, if you're not on your best game, Katara will most likely throw you onto your butt, and it will be very, very painful. Katara: She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender. Yon Rha: Who? Katara: Me! Amon Wiz: Born in the Northern Water Tribe, Noatak was a young and caring boy who always looked out for his brother. Noatak grew up with a desire for everyone on the world to be treated fairly and equally. Boomstick: Wait, are you looking at the right backstory? I thought we were about to talk about a total prick here. Wiz: Well, like so many villains, Noatak did not start that way at all. No, he was made into what he is by his father Yakone, who once tried to take over Republic City. Yakone's plans fell apart after he was arrested and put on trial for his crimes, which ultimately resulted in his bending being taken away by Avatar Aang. Boomstick: Yeah, he'd come a long since he was frozen in that iceberg, but no one really cares about that. Before Yakone's bending was taken from him, it was revealed he was a powerful bloodbender. Wiz: When the technique was first discovered by Hama, bloodbending could only be done during the full moon. However, like all forms of bending, it evolved. Yakone's bloodbending was so strong, he could use it without the full moon. And when he was put on trial, he attempted to escape after using bloodbending on everyone in the courtroom, including the Avatar. After eventually breaking free, Yakone settled down in the north, where his wife gave birth to two sons, Noatak and his brother Tarrlock. When he discovered they could waterbend, Yakone decided to teach them everything he knew. Boomstick: Wait, how does that work? If he lost his bending, how can he even teach them? Wiz: Well, all forms of bending use specific movements for the moves to be correctly performed. So he could still show them the correct motions without having to actually bend himself. Boomstick: Okay, I gotcha. Now let's get back to how much a dick Yakone was to his kids. Wiz: Right. Eventually, Yakone taught them how to use bloodbending, then he forced them to bloodbend each other. However, Noatak had had enough of his father's cruel training and lashed out on him with his own bloodbending. Yakone: How dare you bloodbend me? Noatak: What are you going to do about it? You're the weak one. You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that? Yakone: I made you what you are! You're mine! Noatak: We're your sons, not your tools of revenge. Boomstick: Still confused here. How did he become such an asshole? Wiz: Well, it seemed like much of Yakone still came to reflect in young Noatak. After running away from home, he discovered he could use his bloodbending to take away a person's bending. Thus, a new goal came to life for him: eradicate bending once and for all and make everyone equal. To do this, he would need followers, so he formed the Equalists and lead them under his new alias: Amon. Amon: The era of bending is over. The time of equality has begun. Boomstick: Finally, now we know how he became a prick. This is the moment I've been waiting for. In his early campaign at Republic City, Amon started off by recruiting non-benders into his ranks. To make them a match for benders, he taught them all chi blocking and gave them fucking awesome electrified weapons. Wiz: And to maintain public sympathy, Amon created a fake story about how his family was killed by a firebender that also resulted in his face being scarred, forcing him to wear a mask. Boomstick: And because he's so good at public speaking, people quickly swallowed his bullshit. Wiz: But things changed when Avatar Korra arrived at the city and challenged Amon. Though this proved more difficult than she thought it would be. Boomstick: Well, yeah. I mean, look at all the people he's bloodbent. The Triple Threat Triad, the Wolfbats, and even Lin Beifong, daughter of previous Death Battle winner, Toph Beifong. Wiz: And then there was the time he took away his brother Tarrlock's bending from him. But before he did, he was able to almost effortlessly threw off Tarrlock's own attempt to bloodbend him. Amon: It is time for you to be equalized. Tarrlock: You fool. You've never faced bending like mine. Tarrlok easily bloodbends the Lieutenant and three other Equalists into submission, but Amon, seemingly unaffected by it, walks towards him. A surprised Tarrlok tries harder to bloodbend Amon, but after struggling for a few seconds, Amon overcomes it. Tarrlock: What? What are you? Amon: I am the solution. Boomstick: Impressive, except for the fact that he doesn't bother increasing his own firepower by bending water. I mean, he learned it from his father, so what the hell is he playing at? Wiz: Well, because of his mastery bloodbending, we can assume Amon must be a strong waterbender. But because he had to maintain his image as a non-bender, he had to avoid using his waterbending at all. As a result, he focused more on his non-bending martial arts. Boomstick: But even then, he's not completely perfect. Wiz: Amon has been hit very rarely, but he has been hit nonetheless. In his final battle with Korra, Tenzin was able to get a direct hit on Amon and Mako was later able to hit him lightning while Amon was using his bloodbending on him. Boomstick: And Amon himself even complimented Mako on how talented he was. Because holy shit, that should've killed him. Wiz: But this goes back to a crucial point. Although it is extremely difficult, Amon's bloodbending can be resisted if his victim has enough willpower. That was how Mako managed to hit him with his lightning. Boomstick: And even though Amon's dream for equality ended in miserable failure, he'll still be remembered as the badass he was. Amon: Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending. Lin: I won't tell you anything, you monster. Amon: As you wish. Amon stands behind Lin, ready to take her bending away. Lin closes her eyes to prepare herself. Amon touches his hand to her forehead, robbing her of her bending abilities. Lin falls forward and lands on the ground. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle It is evening and there is a full moon outside. Inside the Pro-bending arena are the Equalists. Amon is standing at one end of the actual arena. Two of his men stand at the opposite end of the arena. Amon: Tomorrow, my fellow Equalists, we will send our message to Republic City of the revolution's beginning. As his men cheer, the two Equalists opposite of Amon are suddenly thrown into the pool of water below the arena. Katara jumps from her hiding place and confronts Amon. Katara: It's over! Your revolutions ends now! Equalist Lieutenant: We've got a bender! Take her out! Amon waves a dismissive hand. Amon: No, belay that order. Just cover the exits. I will face her personally. Amon's order is carried out. His men block all the entrances, trapping Katara. Katara: You won't win, Amon! This ends tonight! Amon: Only for you. The revolution has already begun, and you can't stop it. FIGHT! Amon attacks first, intent on getting close to Katara. He begins with a direct run toward her, arms swinging at his side. Katara brings out a stream of water and blasts it toward Amon, but he dodges the attack. Katara whips the water back around for a second strike, but Amon dodges again. Amon is now only a few paces away from Katara. Using her free hand, Katara throws another wave of water towards him. This time, her attack connects, throwing Amon off his feet and on his back. Unscathed, Amon rolls out of his tumble and stretches out his hand. Amon: You're a talented bender, but they will not be enough against the power I wield. Katara begins to convulse and spasm as Amon bloodbends her. He holds her in place, preventing Katara from moving at all. Katara glares back at Amon. Katara: I know what you are! You're a bloodbender! That's the only explanation! Amon: Your lies won't do you any good. Soon you will be powerless, just as I was powerless when that firebender killed my family. Amon walks to Katara slowly, keeping his hand outstretched in her direction. Suddenly, several lines etch through Katara's forehead as she begins to resist his bloodbending. Katara: You're not the only one with that kind of power! Katara regains movement in her arms and outstretches them towards Amon, using her own bloodbending on him. Amon's walk slows to a stumble as he fights against Katara's bloodbending. Amon: You're more talented than I thought. Even so, you're only delaying the inevitable. Knowing her bloodbending is not as powerful, Katara swiftly waves her hand, calling to waves of water towards Amon's flank. She hits him on both sides, and the water freezes into an ice ball. Equalist: What do we do now? Equalist Lieutenant: I don't know. Katara: Your revolution is over for good! Suddenly, the ice around Amon's arm begins to thaw. His hand eventually emerges from the ice and directs itself at Katara again. Katara starts to convulse again, and as she fights off Amon's bloodbending, she loses control of her ice ball. The ice ball melts and Amon breaks out, the remaining ice melting back into liquid. Amon: Time to finish this, once and for all. Katara: I'm not out yet! Katara musters strength for a water whip, which she slings rapidly towards Amon. However, Amon catches it and starts to use his own waterbending skills to pull Katara closer. She sends a number of waves at him, but Amon turns them all into mist. Amon: It is time for you to be equalized. Just as Katara is almost within reaching distance, she starts pulling back against Amon. Katara: No! I won't let you win! Katara attacks again, but this time she uses a different tactic. Instead of throwing out another rapid, surging wave, she has a stream of water trip Amon's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Though he is unscathed, Katara gives him no time to recover. The moment he crashes to the floor, she hits him full in the face, knocking his mask off and sending him across the arena floor. Amon stares around at the Equalists, who stare at Amon in shock, as the makeup on his face has washed off. Equalist: He's not scarred! He was wearing makeup! Equalist Lieutenant: He lied to us! As his men abandon him, Amon charges toward Katara, ready to block her chi and bending. Before he is halfway toward Katara, she hits him with a fast stream of water, which wraps around his body. The water rises into the air and freezes, leaving only Amon's head exposed. He is only starting to free himself when Katara uses her free hand to pull water from the pool below and quickly freezes it into an ice dagger. Amon's eyes widen as she hurls it in his direction. Katara's ice dagger sails right through his chest where his heart should be, killing him. Katara melts the water and Noatak's dead body falls to the arena floor. Katara: You brought this on yourself. KO! Katara summons a massive wave and hurl's it at Amon's corpse, throwing off the Pro-bending arena. Results Boomstick: Ride that surf! Wiz: This was an incredibly close fight. Both Katara and Amon are the best waterbenders of all time, making this round almost too close to call. While Amon was indisputably the superior bloodebender and a far more dominating physical fighter, Katara's own skills in waterbending were above his own. Boomstick: Amon is a formidable martial artist and chi blocker, but his lack of waterbending put him at a disadvantage. Wiz: Bloodbending was Amon's ace in the hole, but it wasn't enough against Katara. She may have only resisted bloodbending once while fighting the less skilled Hama, but her familiarity with the technique allowed her to figure out Amon's secret and fight back against his power. And while Amon's bloodbending exceeds Hama's, he still would not be able to control Katara. Boomstick: Hell, if Mako can electrocute his ass while Amon was bloodbending him, Katara can definitely fight back too. Wiz: Excellent point, Boomstick. Although Amon could use his bloodbending to take Katara's bending away, it still has its own limitations. While it's true his bloodebending became more powerful than Yakone's, Yakone has displayed the ability to use the technique without using hand gestures, something Amon himself has never showcased. Boomstick: With all that being said, Amon's only chance was to get up close and personal with Katara to block her chi and take her bending away. But Katara wasn't dumb enough to give him that advantage, making sure there was distance between her and Amon. Wiz: Katara then wasted no time in using her advantage to land the final blow and finish off Amon and his Equalist revolution. Boomstick: Amon had a dream, and then it died with him. Wiz: The winner is Katara. Polls Who did you think would win? Katara Amon Who did you want to win? Katara Amon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Neutron67 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016